jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rainbow Falls
Rainbow Falls is a large multicolored waterfall that runs through the Never Land Jungle. It once hid a treasure behind the falls. Role in the series Rainbow Falls first appeared in the episode "Surfin' Turf" While fleeing from Tick-Tock the Crocodile, Captain Hook and Mr. Smee get caught in Rainbow Falls current but quickly grab onto some low hanging vines leaving Izzy's surfboard to the falls. Jake and his crew along with Marina soon arrive. Jake and Marina quickly swim up to the board before it goes down the falls and just before they do Izzy throws her pixie dust onto the surfboard allowing Jake and Marina to fly through the sky on it. After the ride, Jake and his crew drop Marina off back at Mermaid Lagoon and continue surfing. While they're surfing, Hook frees himself from the vine only to be chased away by the crocodile. Rainbow Falls reappeared in the episode "Jake and Sneaky Le Beak!" Hook and his crew prepare to sail to the Rainbow Falls to find the Splendor Gem located behind the falls when Beatrice Le Beak and her pet falcon Fast Claw arrive Hook grants Beatrice permission to come aboard his ship when she overhears Hook and his crew going on a treasure hunt for the Splendor Gem when Beatrice takes commands of Hook's vessel the Jolly Roger leaving Hook, Smee, Sharky and Bones adrift in her rowboat. Luckily, Jake and his crew were sailing nearby and decided to help. Reluctantly Hook accepts the puny pirates help and gave chase to Rainbow Falls where Beatrice Le Beak has abandoned the Jolly Roger leaving Fast Claw to watch the ship but the fiendish falcon is tricked by Skully to leave his post allowing Hook and his crew to take command of the Jolly Roger once more. Beatrice couldn't care less about the Jolly Roger and continued after the Splendor Gem fueling Captain Hook fire refusing to allow Le Beak to beat him to the treasure Hook gave chase and confronts Beatrice behind the falls. As the two greedy pirates battle for control of the Splendor Gem, they fall through the entrance behind the falls but are rescued by Izzy and her pixie dust losing the Splendor Gem to the Never Sea. Printed material Rainbow Falls is featured in the storybook adaptation of Surfin' Turf based on the episode of the same name,When Marina giving Izzy surfing lessons only when Captain Hook steals Izzy's surfboard, Jake and the crew rush to retrieve the board before it goes over Rainbow Falls and becomes a pile of splintered wood. Video games Rainbow Falls appears in the "Jake's Never Land Pirate School App." It can be spotted during the Map & Spyglass segment while learning to navigate Never Land with Cubby and then use the spyglass to find exciting treasures with Jake. Gallery Rainbowfalls01.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-21h28m16s10.png Map-Surfin' Turf.jpg Rainbow falls-Surfin' Turf02.jpg Rainbowfalls03.jpg Jake's Treasure Hunt game02.jpeg Jakes-never-land-pirate-school-5.jpg Octopus-Jake's Never Land Pirate School App.jpg Map & Spyglass-Jake's Never Land Pirate Schoolapp02.jpg Rainbow Falls-Jake's Never Land Pirate School App01.jpg The Golden Egg Story Book04.jpg Never land-Jake's Treasure hunt01.jpg Category:Locations Category:Locations in Never Land